


Awkward Graveyard Encounters

by Rextreme



Series: Harry Potter Prompt's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Harry, Discord: Tomarrymort | Chamber of Secrets, I still don't know how to do tags, Prompt Fic, Slytherin Harry Potter, graveyard, soulless harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rextreme/pseuds/Rextreme
Summary: It's the graveyard scene, but this is a different Harry. A darker, manipulative, and Slytherin Champion. Of course Cedric has hurt feelings over this, and Voldemort wants Harry on his side.Also, Harry has no soul.
Series: Harry Potter Prompt's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Awkward Graveyard Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another prompt fic. I'm working on a longer Dark!Harry fic right now, and this prompt helped inspire more ideas for that. If that holds up I still won't use this exact scene in that fic, but enjoy this mess nonetheless. Wrote this when I was supposed to be doing lab rat work for my psych class, oops.
> 
> Based off of SausageLynx's prompt from the Tomarry ‘Chamber of Secrets’ discord server:  
> Voldemort: I can teach you how to split your soul, Harry. How to achieve TRUE immortality, far more than what a simple rock can get you... Harry: ...  
> Voldemort: ...  
> Harry: I don't have a soul, but thank you, I'm sure that information will be very useful for someone who does. : )

Harry stumbles back, panting from the port-key that’s dragged him and Cedric from the maze. Looking around he notices that it’s a graveyard and definitely not where they’re supposed to be. “Did anyone tell you the cup was a port-key.” He hears Cedric say and shakes his head in response. No, he thinks, it’s odd: a creepy graveyard and a fancy ass house sitting in the distance. Equates to a totally normal situation.

Holly wand is pulled out quickly and Harry’s nervous companion is swift to follow his actions. “We should get back to the cup.” Green eyes dart through the darkness, noticing a figure moving towards them. “Really, we should go, this doesn’t seem right.” He nods in the direction of the mysterious figure, but isn’t noticed. Cedric still follows him back for a moment before pausing.

Harry stops and turns to stare at him exasperatedly, the figure is carrying something and gaining on them. Cedric is too distracted with Harry to notice the ominous situation, and is currently frowning. “You tricked me in the lake too,” he steps back towards the figure gaining ground, “you’re not going to get the best of me again! The judges are probably here or on their way… Even if this place is off…”

The figure is closer now to see an outline, a concealed man shuffling with a bundle, maybe a baby? “ _Kill the spare.”_ Suddenly, Harry’s scar erupts in pain as he sprints to throw an ignorant Cedric to the ground because the figure was raising his wand to attack. What the fuck does Cho see in this idiot?

He’s pushed off of the Hufflepuff as a bright green light streak by above them. Cedric freezes in his movements as Harry narrows his eyes and hooks a foothold on the boy, leading to him being the one leaning down. “You’re messing up everything, you can’t die you idiot.” A terrified face stares back at him before scurrying away, Harry lands on his ass as a result. The terrified badger runs haphazardly towards the cup before being struck by the killing curse. Harry sighs, gazing dispassionately at the corpse of his rival.

The young Slytherin then gets captured by Wormtail of all people and tied up on a marble headstone bearing Tom Riddles name. One thing leads to another until he’s staring at a bald snakey Voldemort resurrected from the dead. Out of all the things that could have happened this actually seems pretty tame, since the man is too busy ranting while waiting for his Death Eaters to arrive.

“My true family returns!” Voldemort exclaims at the end of his rant, waiting for his followers, and turns his sights on Harry. “And where is your family now!”

“Dead.” Eyebrows raised at the question because the maniac in front of him was responsible for their deaths.

“No, your muggle family you fool.”

“They’re dead too.” Wormtail sputters behind his Lord and lets out protests to Harry’s response. It doesn’t surprise Harry, no one in the Wizarding World would know until he goes back this summer. That is, if he survives that long.

The red eyed man considers his enemy and his servant before turning his wand onto the former. Harry screams in pain, despite himself, from the _crucio_. “I don’t like being lied to Potter. My servants have been watching you for quite some time. The muggles were alive and well before you left for Hogwarts this year.” His words sound like the hisses coming from the snake wrapping itself around the base of where Harry is tied up.

The pain is too distracting though, wrenching between existence and nothingness constantly. Bones alight like fire and ash in Harry’s mouth. Voldemort twists his wand causing even more screams and pain, and Death Eaters now appearing in the vicinity.

The pain lessens and the tortured boy pants out, “Because I killed them before I left this year.” He coughs roughly and stares up into the demonic eyes. This was a mistake because suddenly Harry feels as if his head is being split open as Voldemort delves deep inside his mind.

_You will show me, you insolent fool._

Flashes appear of Harry’s neglect from the Dursley’s, starting from when he was small until the most recent summer. The emotional abuse only escalated the older he got, and his cousins beatings left more scars. He always wanted them to hurt, to make them go away, but it was easier to hide for the time being.

One afternoon, weeks before the World Cup which he attended with the Malfoys, he finally snapped. It was a mistake on his part, he just finally reached his tipping point after reading an infuriating response from Dumbledore. He wanted to speed up his studies, but the old man had been difficult since Harry got him unassigned as his magical guardian. The Dursleys treating him like shit was the cherry on top, so he turned his unregistered wand on them and put them under the _imperius_ curse. The day he left for the tournament was the same time he got rid of them, and it was the best day of his life.

Voldemort rips out of his mind quickly after that and Harry cries out, tears forming in his eyes. “ _This is unexpected.”_

_“I’m surprised too, not every day you get mind raped.”_ Harry responds instinctively without realizing the other person was speaking parseltongue. The Dark Lord looks even more unsettled at the dazed boy, and Lucius Malfoy looks on as a scared shitless observer behind his mask.

The Lord Malfoy had always known his sons’ friend, who of course had to be Harry Potter, was a force to be dealt with. Now here is the resurrected Dark Lord and the boy is speaking parseltongue. Whatever Voldemort learned through _legilimency_ was also unsettling, going by his face. The young Slytherin must send shivers through everyone he meets.

Harry slowly comes to, following the aftereffects of being mind raped. The first thing he feels is anger, which is an emotion he feels often, and glares at the bastard in front of him.

“ _Well, Potter, you surely are a curiosity. It’s a shame I should kill you right here.”_ Harry shifts uncomfortably, as much as he can in his position. The hisses continue regardless, breath ghosting his ear making him freeze. _“You are a killer too though, hands bloodied by filthy muggles. They deserved it though and might I say it is surprising to see how tainted you are by the dark.”_

Laughter rings in Harry’s ears as he stares out into the gloomy cemetery. Noticing the Death Eaters waiting patiently for their Lord’s attention, attention that he currently has. Said man stalks around to face him directly, his eyes wide and expression disturbingly alight. A hideous monster is enthralled by me, great, Harry thinks to himself.

“ _Now what should I do with you Potter?”_ A smile contorts Voldemort’s face, snake like nose bunching up weirdly. The people in the background shift uncomfortably at the Dark Lords smile. _“You could join me; I could teach you how to truly live. Use your tendencies as an advantage.”_

Harry’s nose scrunches up uncomfortably, “Uh, no thanks. I plan on being the next Dark Lord.”

Voldemort’s face drops at that, wand quickly dispelling the binds on Harry. “Maybe this will teach you! You have been taught to duel?” The boy falls to the ground, painfully scurrying to his feet with his twin wand in hand.

“Yes.”

They bow, and the snakelike face mocks him with a smile. “Good on you, facing me like a man. Now tell me...” His face dropping again into a snarl, Harry thinks he clearly has some emotional issues going on. “…what would you do for immortality? I could give it to you, only if you serve me.”

A multitude of spells race towards him, unknown and unspoken to Harry who barely manages to dodge them. Shield spells coming in clutch while sweat beads on his tanned forehead. “I wouldn’t do anything.” He pants, wincing through a dodge roll, his arm still hurting from Wormtail cutting into him. Cedric’s corpse, long forgotten about, causes him to trip. 

Voldemort advances then, wand in the Hogwarts Champions face. “Don’t be even more of a fool. I saw your desires for a long life. I can teach you how to split you soul, Harry. How to achieve _true_ immortality.”

Harry stares confused up at the snakeish asshole. “I don’t have a soul, but thanks?” The Dark Lord stands there dumbfounded, not noticing the boy scooting back around Cedric towards the cup. “I’m sure that information will help out someone who does.”

Lord Voldemort stands there flabbergasted in the graveyard where his namesake is buried, watching as his supposed enemy portkeys away. Harry Potter arrives back without Cedric Diggory’s corpse, and a new unwanted interest in himself.


End file.
